


In Every Voyage

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, hurt/comfort sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come home with me. Please don't argue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> written for anon on tumblr  
> not beta'd, enjoy!

Mick is waiting when Len gets out of prison for the first time. Len had been in the joint for some obnoxious mistake on Lewis’ part (came as a surprise to exactly no one, least of all Mick) but it had been a mercifully short sentence. Just a couple months, long enough for Len to get cramped and agitated in an eight-by-ten cell, long enough for Lisa to get her own apartment and start going to a community college. Long enough for Lewis to fuck off to god-knows-where and ruin someone else’s life.

Len strides out of the prison on the same scrawny legs he was hauled in with, dirty and scuffed black jeans clinging to his limbs for dear life. His shirt looks a size or three too big–the results of crappy prison food and Len’s propensity for skipping means, no doubt. He’s got his chin tilted high and eyes alight with defiance, though, and something warms in Mick’s chest at the sight. Len looks like a perfect balance between a drowned rat and king of the world.

When Len’s icy blue gaze falls on him, Mick is gratified for the rush of warm emotion flooding Len’s expression. Len’s lips do a weird little wiggle as though he’s caught between delight and irritation and plain ol’ confusion. Mick decides to make it simple for him.

Mick meets him halfway across the parking lot and doesn’t feel the least bit bad leaving his bike a few feet behind. It gets him closer to Len sooner rather than later, and that’s all he really cares about. He’d carry Len back to the city if that’s what it takes. 

“Mick.” Len speaks slow and low, cautious as always. He’s got a few scrapes on the edges of his face, and his knuckles are purple and red and raw. Couldn’t keep himself out of trouble, which doesn’t surprise Mick but does frustrate him. Or, rather, maybe Mick is more frustrated that he couldn’t be there to protect him, not this time. 

“Lenny.” Mick nods his head and resists the urge to pull Len close by the collar of his shirt (a collar that hangs far too low on his chest and looks invitingly obscene).

“Where’s Lisa?” Len brushes past Mick toward the bike anyway.

“Opal City, goin’ to college.”

Len whips around just as quick with a slack-jawed expression. “What.”

Mick allows a quick chortle. “She’s been saving up, and I mighta pitched in a bit to get her where she needed to go, n’take care of tuition.”

Len looks enraged for a split second before he softens. “How’s she liking it?” 

Mick follows over to the bike as well and passes along a helmet, which Len eyes suspiciously. “C’mon, Lenny, it won’t bite.” He plucks it right back out of Len’s grip and slips it onto his head in the blink of his eye. “She’s loving it, by the way. Think it’s goo for her to be outta Central for a while.” 

Mick secures his own helmet on his head and clambers onto the bike first. Graceful as a cat, Len slips on in quick order. Mick revs the bike a few times before they take off, kicking up dust in their wake but not barreling on like bats outta hell.

“And Lewis?” Len eventually shouts over the roar of wind in their ears. 

“Gone and fucked off somewhere, haven’t seen him in Central since they took you in.”

Len nods, pleased, and his helmet knocks the back of Mick’s, companionable and distracting. As they enter the city again, Mick slows to a more respectable pace and they roll easily through the streets of their city. Mick makes a pointed show of driving down the road of Len’s house, the one he shared with Lisa and Lewis, and drives right by the house without slowing down an inch. 

“Mick?” Len murmurs, voice barely catching in Mick’s ears with the rumble of wheels on pavement.

“Come home with me,” Mick says without missing a beat. He takes a few more turns as Len sits in silence, until eventually he pulls up in front of a not too shabby apartment complex. It’s not Ritz or nothing, but it sure isn’t a shithole either. Mick pulls up to his designated parking spot and kills the engine on the bike.

Len nearly leaps off the bike and yanks the helmet off his head. his face is flushed, partially from the wind licking at his skin and from his irritation. His short hair is sticking up in tufts, a distorted (adorable) version of hat-hair. “What is this, Mick?” 

Mick takes his sweet time pulling off his own helmet and takes even longer to finally face Len. “Look,” he sighs. He scrubs at his eyes. “Please don’t argue?” He pleads in a quiet tone, fingers twitching toward the keys in his pocket. He’s already got a copy made for Len, and there’s one under a false rock by the stairs leading up to the main door. Lisa has a copy, too, even if she’s not around to use it. 

Len falters. He watches Mick with wide eyes and pursed lips and after a while of no response, Mick shrugs. He starts toward the stairs and pulls his keys out of his pocket and fumbles to find the necessary one. He’s barely got it slipping into the lock when Len’s presence is hot and undeniable at his side. “Mick.”

“Just want you to be safe, Lenny. Got the whole place fixed up for us. Got your favorite beer, even.” Mick doesn’t look back at Len as he speaks, just slowly lets the key turn in the lock and lets the door click open. 

Len grips him by the elbow. “Mick, look at me.”

Door swinging open, Mick does. He turns at looks at Len with wary eyes.

He startles and gasps when Len kisses him so soft and gently on the lips. “Thank you, Mick,” Len breathes into Mick’s mouth. He tightens his grip on Mick’s arm reassuringly before entwining their hands. “Let’s go inside.”

Mick nods dumbly and leads the way, his fingers linked with Len’s the whole time.


End file.
